The Way I Never Imagine
by LisaFanGamer
Summary: Chell was set free by GLaDOS and she is now starting a new life but strange dreams are causing memories that she forget. Wheatley eventually lands back to Earth and Chell must decide to go back to Aperture to save him if she cares. She still questions left. Why did she let her go? What is with these dreams? And why? (Theory used that Caroline is Chell's mom.)


**Hello people who have read my stories or are just ready to want to read something that just caught their eyes. I have decided to write a story that I think people have not been writing about or ever thought of writing. I wanted to make a family relationship between Chell and Caroline(GLaDOS) because this theory of Caroline being Chell's mother had been in my mind for sometime and I thought maybe I should just make a story about. I may bring romance for Wheatley and Chell because that had also had been in mind too. I have thought of writing this because I don't see any fanfic about this so I decided to write this. Let's see how this goes.**

* * *

_It was dark and the only thing I heard were voices._

_"You monster"_

_"Adopted, fat. Fatty, fatty, no parents."_

_Those words that I have heard were taunting me. Everything they said about me hurt me even though I as a mute. Words that I never wanted to hear in my life but there is one line that got my word._

_"For the record, you are adopted and that's terrible."_

_Was she really saying that just to make feel okay or was she just lying about me. Besides she did offended me before I left her facility._

_"You dangerous, mute, lunatic. So you know what you win just go."_

_When I notice that the elevator was going up, I never thought that I would be able to leave this horrible place. She let me go. But why? Why would she? Instead of just taking me back to testing, she just let me go. That is something that you will never see her. It just doesn't make sense to me. _

_"haha... it's been fun. Don't come back"_

_Don't come back? Okay. She must be joking. I bet that she'll just take me back to her place like she will always do. When the elevator kept ascending up, it stopped and I saw... turrets. I then just stood there and knew that this was all a lie. This was the end of me. The lasers were pointing at me and then it turned off. What's going on? I then heard hums coming from the turrets. They are... singing to me._

_Then the elevator went up and I saw a bunch of turrets that were singing to me. It made me feel happy and I almost cried. Then the elevator kept going up until it came to stop. A door opened to a field of wheat and I decided to just get out. I looked at the field, the sky, and felt the air that was fresh. I then heard the door slam and turned around. I then heard something and the door open with the companion cube. The door shut and I was on my own. _

_I was so happy to be freed and that I will never have to go back to that horrible place ever again. I went to the companion cube and decided to carry it and head straight so that I would find some building or city to find food. I then felt as though I couldn't move as though something was in my way. I dropped the companion cube and went to investigate what was stopping me from going forward. _

_I walked forward and then felt a wall in front of me. _

_"It seems as though you can't leave this place."_

_No! I wanted to leave this place, forget what had happened and begin a better life. I knew this was all a trap. I knew it. I knew it. I never acknowledge it._

_"You can never leave this place. You are my test subject and the only one. But since you had murdered me and killed me... twice. I might as well kill you."_

_I then heard a drop of something and I knew what it is._

_"Targeted acquired."_

_I then fell to the ground to the ground and told myself why. I then felt the bullets go through me._

* * *

I woke in very panic way and looked at my surroundings. I was at my room, safe and sound. I then calmed myself.

"It was just a dream. It wasn't real."

But it was. It felt so vivid, real as though I had not escaped _her_ facility. Why have I had this dream again? At some points I would dream about Wheatley but it's GLaDOS. Why did I dream about her? She wasn't nice. She wasn't even that important to me and treated, tortured me as a crazy person. She even called me as a friend and I know that it was just lie. She always lies and she always will.

I got off my bed and decided to take a drink a water to calm my nerves. I went down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"You know that you will never forget me."

I then paused and turned around.

"Who is there," I asked.

I waited for an answer but there was none. I continued on to the jar of water. I got out a glass and pour water to the glass.

"I will always be taunting you. I will find you. I will drag back to me to test."

I then dropped the glass to the floor.

"Stop it! You are not real! You are just in my mind! What ever you are, you are actually myself!"

"You know that's not true and you know it. I will always stay in your mind. You know that I am your only friend."

"You are not my friend," I yelled and started throwing thing to the floor until I fell to the floor and I cried.

She is right. She is probably my only friend I have. She will always taunt and torment me in my dreams. It won't stopped.


End file.
